Cowboy, Take me away!
by kmuscutt23
Summary: One shot... an arranged marriage in the old west goes awry somehow.


_**Cowboy, take me away!**_

 _This is another one shot. Hope you like it!_

Tris looked up at the clouds from her spot on the soft earth. After her father had told her the news she had jumped on her horse and raced to her quiet place. There was no way that she could fulfill his wishes to marry that dreadful Tobias Eaton just because their families beliefs included arranged marriages didn't mean that hers did. She had 5 days to finalize any plans that she may come up with, but she would submit to this.

Tris lifted herself begrudgingly off the grass and walked over to her horse Trixxie and climbed up. She really didn't want to go back but to keep up appearances and as to not throw suspicion her way. The last thing she would ever need, especially at this point, would be to have her father find out she was staging a coup. As she grew closer to home her resolve was slightly waning but she pushed on and after putting Trixxie in her pen she made her way up to the house.

Opening the front door was somewhat surreal she wondered how many more times she would open this door. After 18 years of living in this home, Tris no longer felt like that's what it was. The way that Andrew had approached her made her feel like a business deal rather than his daughter. Surely Caleb would not have been treated like this had he still been alive. Her feet led her to the dining room almost instinctively and as she entered her mother, Natalie, basically through a fit.

"Beatrice, you are filthy. Hurry to your room and change before our company arrives." Tris looked at her mother with her eyebrow raised. "What company?" Natalie beamed "the Eaton's of course, oh, and our new farmhand Eric, I think his name is. None of them should see you in this state." She rolled her eyes and made her way to her room. After changing into her dinner wear she ran her brush through her hair and made herself presentable. As much as she hated Tobias, she hated being nagged by Natalie.

Upon hearing the announcement of their guests she made her way slowly down the staircase as Tobias and his father Marcus looked on. "You look lovely tonight Beatrice." Marcus said as he kissed her hand in true fashion. "Don't you think so Tobias?" The yellow belly just nodded his head and held out his arm for her which she took willingly. Inwardly she wanted to vomit, he smelled like he slept in the barn it was a distinct aroma that left her wanting to hurl.

They rounded the corner into the dining room and her breath was snatched from her lungs as her eyes landed on the most beautiful specimen of man she had ever seen. His tan skin and gorgeous blue eyes were complimented beautifully by the fairness of his hair. He was tall and muscular and you could just tell that he worked for a living. When he lifted his eyes to her they widen marginally and a rosy blush filled her cheeks. There was a longing that was mirrored from her eyes to his and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man was going to be her way out.

Dinner was practically uneventful, well, to tell the truth she was so distracted by that gorgeous man that the only time she was dragged from staring at him was when Tobias tried to place his hand on her thigh and when she smacked it away he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We're basically married, so you can give up the goods. I know you want to." She rolled her eyes at him and once again slid his hand away. Her eyes once more found their target and that is the way her evening was spent. She climbed up the stairs and got ready for bed and as she fell asleep visions of blue eyes and tanned skin raced through her mind.

When the sunrose and the rooster crowed she woke with a start. She hoped fervently that yesterday had not happened and as she got ready for the day she decided that it hadn't. She untied her hair and it cascaded down her back in curls and after securing it with her ribbon she opened the door and made her way downstairs. After getting to the breakfast table she knew however, that her hopes were no longer valid. Yesterday had in fact happened and her plan would need to be reinstated.

Tris ate her breakfast with a new resolve and decided to spend the day with Trixxie. She had no idea if she could take her when she left and she loved that horse more than any other living being. She left the table and wondered where her parents had got to and instead of heading to the barn she walked to her fathers office. "She is being stubborn and the only way that we can save this farm and the way that you have become accustomed to living Natalie, is if she marries Marcus' son."

Tris clutched her chest because she was unable to breathe at the admission of her father. Was she really going to sacrifice everything for them for her own happiness, for her own choice? Was being betrothed to Tobias really such a bad thing? Her mind went to Eric the farmhand from dinner last night. She couldn't help but think about the immediate connection she felt with him. Was it meant to be? As she ran to the barn her mind was going 1000 different ways. She thought she heard her mother calling from behind her, but she was too far gone to care.

She opened Trixxie's stall door and flung herself onto the horse. Tears flooded her cheeks and she sobbed into the soft neck of her best friend. "Are you okay?" She heard a strong and manly voice say behind her and she turned her tear stained face towards him. More tears flooded her eyes as visions of the future with the man that stood before her made themselves known. She saw that they would have a good life, a happy life. The next thought she had was the most selfish thought she had ever had in her entire life as she decided once and for all that she wanted to see where that life would take her. Her decision was made, she would leave this place.

"Are you okay?" He said again moving closer but suddenly the silence was broken by Natalie making her prescence known. "Beatrice, your father and I need to have a word with you. I don't know why you insist on spending all of your time in this horrendous barn. Be up at the house in 20 minutes. Don't keep us waiting." Her eyes turned to Eric. "Shouldn't you be working? Rest assured my husband will hear about this." Eric looked unphased and tipped his hat to her and after a quiet apology he went back to his work.

After Natalie made her way back to the house. In a true moment of boldness Tris made her way to where Eric was working. "How much do you need this job?" She asked loudly and he turned to face her once again looking unphased. "I really don't I just answered the call on the message board in the Post Office. I was lonely on my parcel and figured that it would be a nice thing to do and a little extra money never hurt anyone." She smiled at his honesty and moved closer to him. "while I am gone talking to my parents I would like you to think about something. I know that we don't know each other and this is no time at all but, if I asked you to take me away from here would you? Please just think about it and I will be back shortly."

Tris went back up to the house in the time that was alotted and made her way to her fathers office. She walked past the dining room door and was confused at what she saw. Tobias and his father were sitting at the table with Natalie and Andrew she couldn't hear what they were saying and as soon as Tobias made her presence known by rising out of his chair they all turned silent. "Beatrice, please join us." Her father said as he motioned to the seat that was next to him. "We have decided that the wedding will take place tomorrow..." She opened her mouth to protest but Andrew slammed his fist onto the table. "...enough with the arguing young lady this will be done and your attitude about it will change. Tomorrow you will become Beatrice Eaton and that is all there is to say about it."

She ran from the room and went upstairs and flung herself on her bed knowing that she would be followed by someone she couldn't attract attention to her plan. As she predicted her door opened and Tobias walked in. "Tris, I know that you don't want this, but let me tell you this if you cross me after we get married you are going to regret it. You have until tomorrow to get this out of your system. I suggest you get it done." With that he got up and left the room. She lifted herself off the bed and hit the wall.

How dare he come in there and talk to her like that. Like if she stepped out of line he would do something to her. She plastered on her fake smile and made her way back to the dining room. "Ah Beatrice, have you decided that you are going to start acting like an adult?" She nodded her head and sat down in the same seat. She listened to the rest of the chatter, well, at least made it appear that she was listening... She just prayed and prayed that Eric would accept her plea and take her away from here.

After the conversation ceased and Tobias and Marcus left, Tris excused herself to the barn. "You need to pack Beatrice." Her mother said when she did. "I promise I will dedicate myself to packing after supper. I just want to spend a little time with Trixxie. Tobias has nowhere to keep her." Natalie nodded and let out a frustrated sigh. "Just make sure that you are presentable when you come back." She waved her mother off and closed the front door behind her breathing a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding as she grew closer to the barn. She crossed the threshold and handed Trixxie a snack. "I love you girl." She patted the horses nose and went in search of Eric.

Tris found her target in the last stall. He turned quickly to face her. "Is what I heard up there the truth?" Her mouth opened but no words could find their way out. "Are you betrothed to that man that was out the house?" She nodded her head stoically and turned to leave tears returning to her eyes. A hand reached out to grab her and he pulled her to himself. "Then I guess we do need to get you out of here don't we?" As if someone was possessing her she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He paused for a moment but a few seconds later she heard the shovel fall and his hands were entangling themselves in her hair and his lips were pressed even more closely to hers.

She moved her body so that it was flush with his and his hands made their way down her back until they cupped her behind and he lifted her slightly. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist and she thought there was no way they could possibly be any closer. They pulled apart suddenly and both of them fought to catch their breath. "So... Girl with the plan, how are we going to get you out of here?" They discussed their plan for the rest of the evening until it was suppertime. Giving each other little kisses in between sentances and holding hands. Tris felt completely safe for the first time in her life. As they walked from the barn to dinner it was difficult not to touch but each knew that if this plan was to work they needed to act oblivious.

All throughout dinner Natalie and Andrew discussed everything that would happen the next day. Tris tried her best to pretend that she was happy with the situation but all she could think about was the life that she was going to have with the man that she couldn't imagine her life without. How she fell for him so fast she couldn't pretend to know but it felt right. It felt destined. She didn't even know what that meant but it felt right. After dinner she would go upstairs and pack and Eric was going to ride back to his parcel and grab all of the money that he had and then after everyone was asleep he would meet her behind the barn.

Everything was going according to plan she was in her room packing up only the essentials when out of nowhere Tobias once again showed up at her door. "What are you doing my love?" She fought with everything inside her and managed to come up with a smile. He stepped into the room and stalked closer to her. "Did you think I wouldn't know what you were doing with that, that piece of horse shit that your father hired?" His hand came down and hit her hard in the face. She screamed out and in an instant his hand was over her mouth. "How dare you try to leave me at the altar!" His whisper was harsh and calculated. He brought his fist to meet with her ribcage and she cried out once again but was hindered by his hand still placed over her mouth.

Tris thought over her resolve and knew that she had to get out of Tobias' grasp she brought her elbow to his ribcage and he immediately released her. She turned to run but he reached out and grabbed her. He threw her to the floor and wrapped his hands around her throat. "How dare you fight me!" He yelled loudly about 30 seconds later Andrew came bursting into the room. "Tobias, what are you doing?" He threw the boy from her and picked her up off the floor. He cradled her in his arms "I'm so sorry baby girl." He said as he stroked her hair.

Both of their heads turned as they heard a commotion coming from downstairs. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Eric came bounding into the room. "Tris, are you okay?" He knealt by her and Andrew worry in his eyes. His eyes wandered over to Tobias who was waking from his moment of being passed out and Eric grabbed him roughly. "You will stay away from her, do you understand little boy!?" Tobias looked to Andrew who mirrored Eric's sentiment. "You and your little farm will never survive Andrew, you need our money to keep this shit alive!" Eric punched him square in the jaw knocking him out once more.

He turned to face Andrew. "Is this what all of this was about, the money?" Andrew lowered his eyes and nodded his head. "I know that it is not honorable but I couldn't lose our home. I'm so sorry Beatrice, will you ever be able to forgive me?" She pulled herself from his grasp as Natalie entered the room and surveyed the scene before her. She opened her mouth but before she could get a word out Andrew yelled. "Don't you come in here and say one word!" He waved his arms around the scene. "All of this is your fault, if you hadn't wasted our money and bought frivilous things we wouldn't be here right now! Our daughter wouldn't be covered in bruises and all of our cards wouldn't be on the table. I have half a mind to ask you to leave."

Natalie dropped to her knees and began to wail. "I'm sorry Andrew please don't make me leave." At this point in their exchange Eric stepped forward. "Mr. Prior, can I please have a moment of your time, I think I can solve all of our problems." The two men exited the room and after what seemed like an eternity Eric walked back into the room. "Tris, your father would like a word with you in his study." She quickly made her way to the room with butterflies in her stomach. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door. "Come in Beatrice, we are a little past formalities now aren't we?" She nodded her head and took the seat in front of him.

Andrew cleared his throat and after making eye contact with her he finally began to speak. "It seems we have quite the problem here my dear." He placed his head in his hands and let out a long worried sigh. "Ever since Caleb died your mother has been somewhat difficult and when she proposed this match with Tobias Eaton I was completely against it. I thought that you needed to know that." She bowed her head and then brought her eyes back to his. "That being said we have some decisions to make. That man up there is very wealthy and he proposed a deal, but I will no longer do anything that concerns you without your consent. He has asked for your hand in marriage with the contingency that you continue to live here and he will take over monetary access of the farm." Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "The only problem is your mother." She held up her hand and stopped him. "Send her to the Eaton's, she would rather be there anyway."

Andrew nodded and apparently agreed. "Stay here, I'll send Eric to you. I'm happy that you found someone to love my dear." She hugged her father tightly on his way out and waited impatiently for Eric to arrive. He walked in the room and closed the door. Before he could take another step she threw herself into his arms pressing her lips to his roughly. He lifted her again and carried her over to her fathers desk. After setting her down he detached his lips from hers. "I'm taking this as a yes" he said as his hand trailed from her forehead down her shoulder and over her corset. She nodded her head and moaned at his touch. He picked her up once again and carried her from the room and up the stairs.

"Andrew, can we please have the room?" She heard Eric say after they reached the top of the stairs. "Yeah, just taking care of the garbage that was left in this room." Natalie was still crying in the hallway and Tris didn't even dare look at her. "Thank you." The door closed behind them and in the next instant she was upright. "I want everything to be perfect." He reached up and pushed her hair from her shoulder and began undoing the clasps on her corset. "Are you okay with the way things are unfolding at the moment?"

"Yes." She said simply and watched with baited breath as he reached the last clasp her dress slacking and her breasts tumbling from their cage. He came closer and pressed his mouth to hers once more. His hands starting at her waist and working their way towards her barely clothed breasts. She moaned and leaned into his touch and reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt. As each button was undone her heart lifted more at the sight of his tanned chest. He shrugged out of the shirt and was bare chested as her deft fingers made their way to his belt.

"Oh baby..." He whimpered at the touch of her fingers to his stomach. He bunched up fabric in his hands and lifted the remaining fabric from her body. "You are gorgeous." He said as he looked over every part of her body. She pulled the belt from his pants and shoved his underwear and jeans down his legs and he stepped out of them. As she saw him in his naked glory her eyes grew wide and she rose to meet his eyes. "I'm scared." She confessed and he caressed her cheek. "I'll be gentle with you baby, but I want to seal our love." He laid her down on the bed and ran his hands up and down her body stopping every now and then to mess with her nipples. Or to caress her core. "Are you ready for me, my love?" He whispered as he kneeled between her legs. she nodded almost imperceptibly and he kissed her as he opened her knees wider. Their kiss distracted her and the next thing she knew they were joined at the center.

There was a tiny pain that she almost didn't notice and then there was nothing but pleasure and sky blue of his eyes as they never left her own. She felt something deep down inside her that she was sure at some point would kill her if it didn't get released. Eric reached between them and touched her once again and before she knew it she got the release that she craved so much. She could feel her insides squeezing him the muscles clenching as they continued to build and in the next instant a foreign noise escaped him and after entering her a few more times his body slacked and he fell forward onto her his manhood leaving her insides. "That was beyond words." She nodded her ascent and combed her fingers through his hair. Turning to look into his eyes and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for saving me."


End file.
